Can't Sleep
by sofia-sama
Summary: When Stiles finds Derek alone beside his old house, he stays with him, and they have a nice chat. [one-shot Sterek fanfic]


Once again, he did nothing to help him. Derek was a bit sick of it. He was always saving Scott's ass, but boy couldn't help him out. Not even once.

In a moment of anger, he let himself scream… he screamed as loud as he could. He needed to let it all out. I mean, what would he gain, except some more resentment?!

He was trying to think, when he heard a jeep. It was still really far, if he wanted to he could run away before it came there, but he didn't want to do it. He too tired. Also, the sound of the jeep meant that Stiles was coming.

The way of his thinking was starting to make him doubt if he was joking or if he was really happy to see someone come to him.

He got to the conclusion that he was happy that Stiles would still come for him, that he wasn't as alone as he thought.

'Hey Derek'

'Hey Kiddo' he replied.

Derek had no idea why he called him kiddo. The way he had said 'kiddo' made him think. Why was he so happy?! He even smiled when he heard Stiles' voice! There must be something wrong with him.

'What's up? You seem tense' said Stiles, while trying to reach out for Derek's eyes.

'I want to sleep, but I can't.' he said. It was a much simple way of putting things. When he dreamed, he would always search for the answer to his problem. He wanted to understand what he was feeling.

'Why can't you?'

'Because I always see my family die in that fire, everyone of them trying to get away from the flames, screaming my name for help…' said Derek trying to fight the tears.

'Hey! Go easy on yourself! I know how that feels… When my mom died, I couldn't sleep. I wanted to, but the pain was too much for me. I would see her, talking to me, and then I would wake up, and I would realize she was dead, and that I would never see her smile again. Not ever.' There was a sad look in his face.

'At least, you weren't the reason of her death.'

'What?! You were the reason your family died? Wasn't it a fire?'

The pain was too strong, just remembering that day, how he and his sister had barely escaped… Derek couldn't fight the tears anymore. They started rolling down his face.

'Easy there… I know it seems like it's the end. But it isn't…' said Stiles while giving Derek a pat in his back.

Derek wanted to stop crying. He wanted to let go of everything. He wanted to die.

'Can I ask you something, kiddo?'

'Shoot.' Replied Stiles.

'Please… Just please. Kill me!'

Stiles couldn't believe it.

'What?'

'Please. I can't take the pain anymore. It's too strong. I can't fight it.'

Derek was so sad, that Stiles felt the pain Derek was talking about in his heart.

Instead of saying anything, Stiles hugged Derek, as tight as he could.

'You're going to be okay. You are NOT going to die.'

Derek stayed in Stiles arms for a while. There he felt safe, he believed he could dream as long as it was in Stiles arms.

'Are you sure?' after he spoke, he realized how childish the question was.

'Yeah. I promise.' Said Stiles, holding Derek closer to him. 'I won't let you die.'

Derek hugged Stiles back, he felt like staying there forever, and never letting him go.

'I can't let you die.' He whispered. 'You are too much important to me. If you die, I die with you.'

Derek looked up. 'What do you mean?'

'I came here to tell you how important you are to me. You mean more to me that Scott does, and that is saying something, we've been best friends since the first time we met. I think I love you, because just now, the idea of living in a world without you was too much pain for me.'

Derek tried to reach Stiles eyes, who suddenly found the floor really interesting. Derek didn't know what to say. Now that he thought about it, he realized that it wasn't that strange that Stiles was so important for him too. He realized what the answer he was looking for was.

'Stiles…' He said, pulling Stiles face closer to his. '… I think I love you too. When I'm with you, I believe that everything is possible. I feel like I can dream in your arms. I feel safe. I feel that I don't need to be looking other ways to see if there is someone coming for me, to stab my back.'

Stiles looked dazzled. He thought that Derek would kill him right after his confession. He was trying to tell him this ever since he realized that he was in love with the guy. But he couldn't tell him. He was too scared to lose Derek forever. He regretted telling Derek his feelings for a few seconds, but then, the impossible happened, Derek said he loved him back. All he wanted to do was scream out loud a very happy scream.

'So.. Where does this leaves us?' he asked after a while.

'Well, for a start, I want to ask you something.' Said Derek.

Stiles nodded to let Derek know he could continue talking.

'Do you have anything you don't want to do?' he asked, only to quickly add 'that is… if you want to do anything at all.' Derek was a bit scared of the answer… he knew some couples that did not want to kiss or have sex or anything at all.

'Well, I want to do it all, as long as it is with you, but I want to take things slow… I don't want to mess this relationship up.' Then, he smiled. He was being a bit shy.

'I love you.' Said Derek, while seeing Stiles get shy. 'I want to do it all too. Maybe let's start with small things… a hug… maybe a kiss…' he said hopeful.

Stiles grabbed Derek's face with both hands and kiss his lips. Derek was not expecting this. He was thinking that if he was lucky they would do a little more of hugging.

Their kiss was urgent, both of them needed each other to wipe away all the bad memories.

**(Please tell me what you think of it... If you liked it, maybe I can write some more like this one)**


End file.
